transformers_vs_gi_joe_the_unitfandomcom-20200213-history
Transformers
Transformers vs. G.I. Joe: The Unit is an upcoming American computer-animated action drama crossover television series based on the Transformers and G.I. Joe franchises by Hasbro and the G.I. Joe vs. The Transformers Graphic novel by Devil's Due Magazine. The series will be produced by K/O Paper Products, PC Digital-Cyber Stories, Darby Pop Productions, Hasbro Studios and Polygon Pictures in association with CBS Television Studios. The series is set to premiere on CBS in the future. Transformers vs. G.I. Joe: The Unit will be rated TV-14 because of it's darker, sexual, more violent and graphic tone. The series is notable for episodes being dedicated to fallen veterans who have passed away in a war. Some episodes have featured references from Transformers: Prime, G.I. Joe: Renegades and The Unit. Plot Set in a different timeline from the novel, The Unit takes place in a multi-crossover universe featuring; Pokémon, Sonic the Hedgehog, Super Mario, and Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat. Season 1 The first season of the series features an 8 part episode entitled "Darkness Descent". The Autobots and G.I. Joes do not meet each other until episode 9 "Transformers/G.I. Joe". The season consists of 13 episodes. During the season, Arcee and Scarlett's partners, Sideswipe and Cltuch are killed in the first two episodes, setting the tone for the series. Summary Like in The Unit, "The Unit" is the U.S. Army colloquial term for Autobot/G.I. Joe Delta Force. Its recruits are selected from the United States Army (primarily from the 75th Ranger Regiment and Special Forces Groups). The few who pass selection then undergo several more years of sophisticated and rigorous training for counter-terrorism, reconnaissance, and direct action missions. They are only referred to as "The Unit" and their DOD designation is "Combat Applications Group". The official cover name of The Unit in the show is the similar sounding "305th Logistical Studies Group". The wives of The Unit's Alpha Team personnel are given minimal mission or operational information. They are responsible for maintaining the "305th Logistical Studies Group" cover in all interactions with anyone who is not a Unit family member. Their husbands are, in fact, still performing highly dangerous missions, but they are not permitted to know specifics, such as where their husbands are deployed, what their training routines consist of, how long their assignments will last, or even if their husbands are safe. If a member of The Unit is killed in action, the family is told that he has been killed on a training mission. The wives themselves are encouraged to form a close, cohesive military family based on the common knowledge and strife this inevitably leads to. Production Animation Digitalscape Company Limited, a Japanese company famous for their work on titles such as Soulcalibur III, Ninja Gaiden, Dead or Alive Paradise and Transformers: Prime will develop the CGI Animation of Transformers vs. G.I. Joe: The Unit ''with Polygon Pictures. Jose Lopez, character designer, described the animation of ''Transformers: Prime as "groundbreaking mix of 2D animation and CGI." Music Film composers Brian Tyler and Hans Zimmer serve as the music composers for Transformers vs. G.I. Joe: The Unit. Matthew Margeson is the music arranger for the series, first arranging the twelve episodes of the series. The music features a large live orchestra, a rarity in contemporary television scores. Broadcast & distribution North America broadcast The series will premiere in the U.S. on CBS on a Friday time slot at 8 PM. Canada's Global TV will premiere the show at the same time as the United States premiere. Characters Episodes Reception Fan reception Coming Soon. Critic reception Coming Soon. Ratings Coming Soon. References External Links *''Transformers vs. G.I. Joe: The Unit'' on TV.com *''Transformers vs. G.I. Joe: The Unit'' on Internet Movie Database *''Transformers vs. G.I. Joe: The Unit'' on Facebook *''Transformers vs. G.I. Joe: The Unit'' on Twitter *''Transformers vs. G.I. Joe: The Unit'' on Instagram Category:Transformers vs. G.I. Joe